guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrahhsh's Aegis
Not the good picture It's almost the same as the picture, only with black dye. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tha Unexisted (talk • ) 13:54, 20 July 2006 (CDT). huh? sign your comments with ~~~~ and mark your edits minor ST47 13:57, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well now it should be the good one.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:39, 10 August 2006 (CDT) this thread sucks Doesn't the collector on the snake's dnace entrance to camp rankor have a shield with the same stats as this? Maybe add this as a non-green alternate.(Ham Popcorn Solo 10:38, 18 October 2006 (CDT)) : Yeah, there are actually two collectors that offer a shield with same stats in Snake Dance, Yorik Warblade and Hagnon Warblade.Obsidian Flame 22:00, 1 March 2007 (CST) :: Nope, the shields the collectors offer require Tactics, not Strength --- Arthas 18:19, 17 March 2007 this jerk wont drop his shield. iv killed him over 30 times, that awful luck.--Coloneh RIP 23:53, 26 December 2006 (CST) :ok i can agree with this im around that 30 times too, maybe playing hard to get? Tomoko Pink Angel 05:59, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::this is getting ridiculous. he dosnt drop anything now. the anti-farm musta kicked in and i didnt get a single green. are we sure he drop this?--Coloneh RIP 00:10, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::The one just outside Boreas does, yeah. I could never get him to do it when I used heroes for support, though. :::I remember a comment on the Arius' Sai or Rajazan's Fervor pages saying it took 37 kills to get a green once, though. So, shrug, keep trying? — 130.58 (talk) 00:28, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::So you never got one? and thats proof that he drops it? i know it could be chance but ~30 kills in a row from multiple users is reasonable doubt.--Coloneh RIP 00:45, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::::No, no, I got one on about my third run of the day. Before that I had to do about 40, though, in sets of 5-10, over the course of a week (I hate farming, so I just do a few minutes here or there). Trust me, the standard Arrahhsh (not sure about the quest Arrahhsh) DEFINITELY drops it. — 130.58 (talk) 01:19, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::::alright. this is kinda frustrating me. i want to stop using the collector version of his shield on my runner.--Coloneh RIP 14:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::::::If I think about it next time I go farming with my mez I'll pick one up for you. --DaveK 19:22, 13 January 2007 (GMT) ::::::::Yep he dropped after 50 times with a N/Mo Victor Solo Build Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::I got two shields in a row once. Arthas 18:22, 17 March 2007 March 29, Shield dropped twice in a row Well I have had some bad luck farming, but recently I have looked at farming builds on guildwiki. So i gave it a try and today, this little bugger finally dropped a shield twice in a row. I used the wiki build, but before today, I must of killed him like 10 or more times and I got nothing. Mo/me 55 works well with ignorance skill to stop him self healing, i have got his shield 8 times in about 50 goes so far:P Got by pure chance Doing the Return of the Yeti quest, he just dropped it for me with all heros and henchies. Amazing! -Exelay Undi